Delayed Reactions
by wendigo3
Summary: An unforseen event leads to the destruction of the Charmed Ones. A preminition is placed on Cole for Phoebe to intercept in the past, but witches who love demons are safe for long...please R


Delayed Reactions  
Chapter 1- What has become of us?  
  
It was a disastrous hour within the circle of good. The elders fell ill quickly and two, nearly dead by that point, had lost all ability to see into a possible future. All white lighters were loosing their abilities to sense their charges and orbing was beginning to become impossible all together. Only witches and gypsies and other magical creatures had the ability to defend the world against evil. Unfortunately that evil had already taken a plan of action against the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches of all.  
  
Paige pulled herself into the closet of her bedroom as she held her hand over her wound. It didn't exactly surprise her that Cole had stabbed her, especially since she knew that he was once again the source, but somewhere inside she began to hope as her sister did that he was beginning to be good again. A flash of pain shot up her spine as she touched the wound with her finger. The door in front of her closed and she began to pile blankets over her. From the images of seeing Cole electrocute Phoebe and throw Piper through the window, she began to loose hope that even the baby would survive. Paige's hand began to glow quickly and then failed over and over until the cut managed to heal itself as to where there was barely any pain. Paige got up quickly and ran upstairs to the attic where she knew Cole was waiting for her.   
  
Leo was unconscious in the corner with a large gash on the back of his head. It hadn't begun to heal itself which was a big warning sign for Paige. "I knew you would be the last one to survive, something about your complete annoyance." Paige looked to the dark eyes that stared at her from around the Book of Shadows. The source's hands could not go near the book but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he had it to himself. All he needed to do was kill Paige, the last Charmed One. The power of good had already begun to be depleted from his goals. It wasn't difficult to open up a portal to the elders once they were consumed with reports of dead witches, and after a few days they had nearly fallen. "And I know you would be here to try and stop me, a broken record doesn't fix itself." Paige glared at him as she wondered what move he was going to make, but as hard as she tried nothing came to mind. The fact was the truth; she had no idea what he would do. She quickly began to look to Leo as the gash slowly healed itself in different parts. "I suppose I'd better hurry," Cole said as he threw his hand out." A large ball of fire projected and went directly for Paige. Paige threw up her hand quickly and without calling for it, the ball vanished in blue lights and reappeared in her hand. Paige threw her hand quickly and the fireball made contact with Cole's wrist. Cole screamed in agony as his eyes flashed bright with fire and his anger grew to a new maximum. "You're dead."   
  
Paige focused her mind and let her magic save her. She tried to protect herself in the knowledge that if she was meant to die, it would be for a greater good, but her mind wouldn't listen. Leo looked up at her as a fireball hit her directly in the chest. Paige screamed in agony as her skin melted to the extreme heat as Cole threw more and more fireballs until no traces of her remained. Leo glared at him and then vanished in the same way as Cole projected fireballs at him. The source smiled in complete confidence; "My work here is finished." The source walked over to the book of shadows and lifted it up. The book did not jump from his arms and he had gotten to it before good magic could save itself for an impossible future generation. Just as he thought he had finished, the book jumped from his arms.   
  
The evil creature looked around as his breathing began to get heavier and heavier. If the book leaped from him then good magic was still alive somewhere, he had failed. The source looked directly to the attic door as an invisible wind began to blow it closed. A fireball grew large in each hand as he prepared for someone to enter, but he was caught off guard from behind. Once his face made contact with the floor and the fire burned the wood he turned to the source of his pain but found nothing there. His dark eyes searched around and then he quickly rose, ready to defend himself. A vortex of bright lights appeared quickly revealing Phoebe's mother with an astonished look on her face. Grams appeared to the source's right as did other descendants of their coven to which he did not know names. "Try to save your girls?" "My girls are dead Cole, you killed them and you will pay." Cole spun around and came face to face with Malinda Warren. The source's hands grew heavy as his magic began to feel blocked by good magic. "What are you doing to me?" The book of shadows appeared in Patty's arms. "We're going to reverse the damage you did." "You can't return the dead to life by sending them back, you should know that by now witch." Penny's face smiled as her hand flew down. Cole was thrown to the ground in excessive force. "And you should know that that isn't' our plan." "I have the spell," Patty said looking around. Everyone nodded their heads signaling they were ready as they joined hands around the demon preventing his escape. Their words were twisted from different languages, some lost and forgotten and others not yet existent. Through their words a premonition was placed inside Cole that would signal Phoebe to the oncoming events of the future. Reaching backwards through space and time the Halliwell coven protect their children of magic with excessive force and prepared to reset everything right, but they knew that only the three who had a sacred power inside of them could offset the evil which had destroyed so many lives. 


End file.
